So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance
So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance is a crossover between So You Think You Can Dance and DreamWorks' How to Train Your Dragon. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 15:' '[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] Summary Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III learns that dragons can be trained... to dance! References *Cat Deeley *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_(series) Shrek] *Hagar the Horrible *Mary Ann Murphy *Justin Timberlake *Thor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Jackson%27s_Thriller Michael Jackson's Thriller] MAD References *[[Grey's in Anime|'Grey's in Anime']] Characters *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Toothless *Stoick the Vast *Cat Deeley *Jake Smelly *Barry-Banshee *Donkey *Dragon *Hägar the Horrible *Mary Ann Murphy *Justin Timberlake *Thor *Red Death Transcript Stoick the Vast: Today, my boy becomes a viking... BY KILLING A DRAGON! chanting kill, growls Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: No, wait. We don't have to fight him! gasp Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: I know, because I-- I actually trained one... to DANCE! [hip hop music plays, the title card appears, So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance] Cat Deeley: Welcome to So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance, with this week's new contestants, Hiccup Haddock and Toothless. Let's see how they're settling in. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: It was a little daunting at first. Cat Deeley: Because he's a dragon? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Because he has no rhythm! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: No, no, no. You put your left foot in. You put your left foot out. It says nothing about a tail. grunts Plus the competition is fierce this year. You've got... Jake Smelly and his breakdancing Banshee from Avatar... Jake Smelly: It's all about being connected to your partner. Jake Smelly: Oww, I don't feel so-- vomits Barry-Banshee: Oh no, I can't watch people vomit! FOOM! Jake Smelly: AAAAAHHHHHHH! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: And then, of course, there's Donkey and Dragon, who have the most flair. Dragon: I'm a fine looking dragon. Donkey: You better be "dragon" (dragging) your butt to the gym. I don't think I can hold you much longer. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: But I think we got a good chance. (Scene zooms out to Toothless in a shirt saying "Next Top Model") Well, we got a chance. coughs Cat Deeley: All right, before we begin, let's meet tonight celebrity judges. Hagar the Horrible... Hagar the Horrible: Look me up. I'm an old reference, but I'm there. Cat Deeley: Mary Ann Murphy... Mary Ann Murphy: Let's see some hot tamales! Cat Deeley: Justin of Timber-Lake... Justin Timberlake: Hey! Cat Deeley: And "Thor"! "Thor": Uh, can I have an autograph for my sister? Justin Timberlake: Sure, what's her name? "Thor": Uhh, Thor. Cat Deeley: Now let's bring out our first contestant. Viking 1: Ooh, ooh, ooh. Sound the alarm! Mary Ann Murphy: Wahoo! Justin Timberlake: Uh, I don't like your dance moves. Viking 2: He's not a contestant, he's a neighbor! What's wrong? Viking 1: There's a giant monster dragon! He's headed this way, but luckily I heard you guys trained your dragons. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Yeah, but we trained them how to... DANCE! noise Yeah, it went over better the first time. roars Mary Ann Murphy: Wahoo! screams Mary Ann Murphy: No! Mine was a good scream. I was trying to be supportive. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Maybe we can defeat them if we join forces. Jake Smelly: Let's do it. Jackson Thriller plays, Red Death breaths fire on the dragons and others and they soon disintigrate Red Death: Why am I so angry? Well, if you must know, I was a contestant last season and only came in 3rd! screams bites Red Death: I mean really, clearly there was a problem with my 800 number, Thor: Uhh, excuse me Mr. Dragon. Can I get your autograph for my niece? Red Death: Of course. Thor: Her name's Thor. swallows, splash Mary Ann Murphy: Wahoo! (Segment ends) Trivia *This segment has the longest title name of all the series. *Jason Marsden also played Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III in [[DolPhineas and Ferb Tale|'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale']]. *This is the 11th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *Briefly, you can see a sign saying "Kill him already". Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Death Category:Transcripts